


若非露水

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 7





	若非露水

金珉奎又发现了那个熟悉的ID。

他今天难得收起往常大胆又露骨的直播风格改成了全龄向，提前叫好泡菜锅的外卖摆在面前，打开摄像头向观众随意说了几句便开始介绍今天的直播内容——吃播。

手指捏住木制的一次性筷子一掰开，金珉奎就立刻夹起一块还冒着热气的肉放进嘴里，顿时就被烫得又呼气又扇风，下意识就正对镜头噘着嘴巴撒娇。“好烫哦……但是很好吃诶，大家也可以去试一下这家店。”他举起印着店家logo的饭盒盖飞快地晃晃，放下了看回实时评论才后知后觉反应过来，“啊没有这个不是广告！是真的很好吃我平时也会叫这家才推荐的！”

他略显慌张而手足无措的模样似乎更能取悦正在观看直播的观众，不约而同地选择在这个时刻向他投掷礼物，一条一条地不断给他刷。

正巧筷子上还留有刚才的夹过肉的汁水，他想都不想就把筷子放到嘴里舔干净，后面干脆就这样含着筷子靠近电脑屏幕，皱着眉很是困难地看着数量庞大速度又飞快的送礼物弹幕提醒。“太、太快了，你们慢点！”

他还没反应过来这句话在有心人听来是有多么暧昧，特别是对经常收看他直播、熟悉他往常风格的观众来说，不管他本意是如何都会被理解成故意挑逗的一语双关，即使他现在确实不是这个意思。

也就是这个时候他发现那个夹杂在众多赠送礼物中特别显眼的ID，所谓显眼倒不是ID本身取得有多么惊世骇俗，不过是简单的字母与数字组合，只是这个ID出现的频率实在是太高了，可能真的几乎已经到了每次开直播都会出现的程度，但真正有印象的第一面大概还是那次谋划已久的兔女郎装扮直播，不过露面十几分钟就见有人直接接连刷了好几个直播间里最贵的礼物，全站广播这阵仗大得先不说，就是直播结束后他查看累计更是发现这个ID已经稳稳地占去第一的位置，甚至拉开后面不是一星半点。

WW0717.

而且这么久以来他半个字都没曾留过，仅仅只是看直播和刷礼物，即便是金珉奎实在耐不住好奇特意花了一下午一条一条找过去也没能找到一条，搞得他也同时为了自己的好奇心变相被迫看了一下午下流的各种荤话。

“谢谢大家的礼物，但是太多了我实在是念不过来，没办法一个一个说了。”他难为情地皱着脸，但随即坐直远离了镜头，表情又变得明朗起来。“那我们继续吃吧！”

金珉奎又低头夹菜扒饭，满足地塞满嘴巴，幸福得眼睛都眯起来，含糊不清地发出感到美味的感叹声。

他中途说了句抱歉就腾腾腾跑去给粗心大意的自己倒了杯水，一口下去喝掉三分之一，辣得嘴唇都微微红肿，加上还有热汤，又不好意思地躲到一边擤鼻涕去了。

好不容易终于坐回镜头前，明眼人都看出来他眼睛里有了些许水汽。

于是连忙又说了几句对不起，说实在没想到今天送来的泡菜锅辣度这么辣，耽误的时间下次直播自然会补偿的。

只是他不经意一瞟屏幕，居然被他发现了那个他以为绝不会出现的人——

WW0717：这家店我也吃过，很好吃，不过下次叫别叫这么辣了

像是突然被满天的星星掉下一颗砸中脑袋，金珉奎觉得自己有点晕头转向的，莫名有些欣喜，毕竟是盼了这么久的第一条留言，不管是做戏还是怎的总而言之是关心的话语而不是什么奇怪的话，自然好感爆棚，整个人氛围都变了，浑身散发着愉悦的兴奋泡泡。

“那……那我现在已经吃完了，就下次直播再见啦！”他自己也忍不住有些嗲气地朝大家说再见，等关了直播才突然想起来刚才那条留言。

据他所知他叫的这家店并不是什么连锁店而是只开在这里，那位如果真的看清了店家还这么说的话，岂不是与他在同一个城市吗！

他一时也不知道自己在兴奋什么，但手却像是不受控制地打开了直播间的累计，视线再次停留在排名第一的位置，依旧是与第二名拉开好大一段距离，根本已经是一骑绝尘，默默算了下还发现对方居然已经在这里砸下了十几万。

啊，原来已经这么多了吗？

他第一次惊讶于别人的经济实力，居然肯花重本砸在他这个小小的直播间，他这里好像也没有这么值得他花上这么多的钱吧？

他略带犹豫地点开这个人的私信，心乱如麻地向对方发出一条消息。

“你好”

“真的很感谢你总是给我刷礼物”

“我看了你今天给我的留言，或许我们是在同一个城市吗”

“不介意的话，要不要出来吃顿饭呢？”

一旦真的把消息发送出去，金珉奎立刻就像是个独自陷入恋爱的小姑娘，一倒头倒在电脑上磨蹭，心里还在自我调解。

毕竟人家给你刷了这么多的礼物，总得谢谢人家呀，更何况只是吃顿饭而已，又不会说要发生什么，再不济，饭桌上找借口溜掉就好，自己一个男孩子怕什么呢。

但是事实上确实应该要担心的，毕竟他平时直播的风格这么露骨，直播分类板块也是在特定的分区，本来来看直播的观众八成也不会正经到哪里去，留言里也满满都是看了就害羞的话，对方既然砸了这么多钱，即使没有也说过那种话，可能也是对他有好感的吧。

虽然他在直播里看起来这么直接甚至称得上是奔放，有时候碰到留言说一些略微超过的要求也可以接受，看着像是身经百战但实际上还只是个没有实战的处男。

所以！万一！那个人也和他的心意的话！说不定他就可以……

他默默抬头瞄向屏幕，才发现对方已经回了。

“可以”

“约在哪里你决定吧”

看吧，居然还这么干脆就答应了！还说不是有这个意思吗！分明是金珉奎先约的人，看到别人答应了自己倒是咋咋呼呼的，想法一会儿一个样，简直是任性。

如果，如果，见了面才发现对方其实是个变态呢！

妈的，变态就变态吧，长得这么好看，说什么我都会答应的。

这是金珉奎看到全圆佑的第一反应。

不知道是为了工作还是为了重视邀约而换上的挺拔正装，本来就英俊的脸庞上还戴了一副斯文的细框眼镜，非但没有挡住他的半分帅气，还带出了一种禁欲的意味。

就是现在有点硌人了。

全圆佑的薄唇此时已经贴上了金珉奎的脖子，亲吻像是源源不断般从脸颊一路吻到嘴唇，刚才才把他嘴唇亲肿，还贴着他的嘴唇温柔地对他说就像之前直播吃辣的时候一样，也是嘴唇红肿，看起来很是好看。金珉奎听得红了脸，下一秒就听见对方轻笑了一声，磨着亲到他的脖子，在小麦色的皮肉上又亲又嘬，留下一个个显眼的吻痕。

“站着吗？还是你喜欢到床上去？”全圆佑贴紧金珉奎耳旁，声音低沉地问了他一声，像是有商有量很是尊重他的意见一般，见他没有回答还以为他突然害羞，便叼住了他的耳垂细细地磨，催促他回答。

只是金珉奎处经性事哪懂得这么多，根本不知道自己能承受多少，哆嗦了一下又耐不住被磨耳垂的痒意，不只是耳朵痒，心里更是像被羽毛擦过般难忍，说话的时候声音都在发抖。“我……我不知道……我是第一次……”

这倒是让全圆佑始料未及。

即使是青涩的反应，他想的不过也是他年纪不大没有过与陌生人上床的经历而慌张，而且看他平时直播时那个天生就会勾人的小模样，再不济也应该谈过几个有过经验啊，怎么会是第一次呢。

“哥？圆佑哥？”他们刚才吃饭时已经相互告知了姓名与年纪，也知道了全圆佑确实比他大这件事。见他一时不言语，还以为他不信他嫌他撒谎，急急忙忙地就要为自己辩解。“我没有撒谎！真的！不管是和男的女的我都没有试过……所以……所以……”

他话几乎都要说不下去，根本不知道该说些什么才能为自己证明，头越锤越低，刚才还拥在一起亲昵亲吻营造出来的缠绵全然不见，只剩下了尴尬。

这么一想自己的确是放荡，居然毫无经验地就要把自己送给一个……

他这边还没来得及想完，就猛地被全圆佑突然打横抱起他的动作所打断，既被吓到又是疑惑，不明白全圆佑看着瘦胳膊瘦腿怎么把他这个比他还高上几公分的人抱起来的。

“你是第一次，那就到床上去好好躺着做，接下来什么都要听我的，可以吗？”全圆佑似乎是自己想通了还是怎的，把金珉奎放到床上又变回刚才那个温柔的模样，取了眼镜放到床头柜上，转回来看着他的眼神里都多了几分柔和。

不过大概还是想着煮熟的鸭子可不能轻易地飞了，第一次也有第一次的好处，没试过的话又怎么知道自己的程度到哪里呢？他倒是很有兴趣帮上一把。

而金珉奎就像被下了蛊似的乖乖点头，也确实是被对方那张脸迷得晕头转向，就差摇尾巴表示忠诚了。

“很好，”全圆佑像是奖励性地又在他嘴上亲了一口，听着像是又哄又骗的，“之前用手的话，要不要试试用嘴呢？用嘴帮我一次好吗？”

金珉奎有些胆怯，但心里深处却开始蔓延出一股兴奋。他慢慢俯下身，刚要伸手拉开拉链，就被全圆佑阻止。

“连拉开都要用嘴哦。”

他很明显地顿了一下，但很快就反应过来，头凑到了全圆佑的下半身，张嘴在他裤腰上摸索，好几次都已经触碰到掩在衣物下但明显有了反应的东西，全圆佑也不急，就等着金珉奎终于咬到链头，一点一点地往下拉，鼻子还要卡在已经拉开的内裤上一路往下滑，切切实实闻到那股不属于他自己的男性的气味。

说不上讨厌，当然也不算是喜欢。

“内裤也要。”全圆佑提醒他。

金珉奎便再次挪上去，用牙齿咬住了全圆佑那条紧身的黑色三角内裤的裤头，途中居然还默默惊叹了下对方的尺寸。

没有了内裤的束缚原本就兴奋的性器一下子便弹到了金珉奎的脸上，但金珉奎还是突然感到委屈，抬头扁着嘴很是惹人怜地看着全圆佑。

全圆佑的手随即放到了金珉奎的后脑勺一下一下给他顺毛安慰，“别这样看着我，看到这么可爱的珉奎谁能不硬、没有反应呢。乖，张嘴含住它。”

金珉奎照做了。

实实在在把别人的性器含在自己嘴里这种体验确实是微妙，不过初体验并没有让他下意识觉得恶心，这倒是出乎意料，他自己这具身体或许天生就是有很强的接受性。

不过问题又来了，该含进去多少才适合呢？仅仅在前端就好了吗？还是应该应他所能吞得更里才是？

他嘴里塞满了全圆佑的性器无法开口，只好往上一望，用可怜兮兮的眼神向全圆佑求救。

“没关系，刚开始都要慢慢来的。”幸好全圆佑也是颇有耐心，从头上传来的声音依旧柔和，带着他一点一点走。

“对没错，不要用牙齿。”

“可以再含进去一点吗，对就是这样。”

“可以试着用舌头舔一舔……唔……对你学得很快。”

金珉奎全程听从全圆佑的要求，直到嘴巴都酸了，才终于听到从头顶传来一声满足的轻叹，顿时成就感大起，愈发卖力地帮他。

全圆佑自知自己快要射了，原本还想退出来不要第一次就射进人家嘴里，当然也不是要颜射，就是想着还是射到别的地方比较好，谁知金珉奎见他要退出来还以为是自己不好，下意识就要挽留他，居然还无师自通做了个深喉，他一时没忍住，就这样射进了金珉奎嘴里。

射过之后他便退了出来，看金珉奎面色古怪他还以为是自己冒犯了，虽然这也怪不得他，但也还是得道歉哄一哄，不过事情的发展并没有像全圆佑想的那般。只见金珉奎赶紧捂住了嘴巴，大眼睛里满是惊慌失措。

“怎么办！我把哥的吞下去了！”

但看起来应该不是讨厌，只是惊讶于自己居然把别人的精液吞下去而已。全圆佑松了口气，又要凑上去给他一个安慰的吻，丝毫不介意对方不久前还含过他性器的嘴巴。不过金珉奎倒是介意得很，抿着不让亲不让伸舌头进来，半路却因为掐到乳头的突然微痛而松了戒备，被全圆佑找到机会长驱而入，又给结实来了个热吻。

金珉奎穿得没有全圆佑正式，身上的衣服轻而易举就被扒了个清光，这个他觊觎了许久的身体终于完完全全被他看了个仔细。

早在那次看见他穿兔女郎衣服的时候，全圆佑就已经萌生出要把金珉奎的衣服全部扒光，哦不对或者留下一点要脱不脱也可以，这样或许更性感，然后呜咽着，在他身下承欢，两条修长结实的长腿能环着他，被他操得射出来一次又一次，最后没有东西射了，只能继续哭着求饶，但又被迫沉陷在欲望里继续承受激烈的性爱，最后被他操得失禁。

就像是现在这样，他乖乖地被他摁在床上，摸来酒店提供的润滑剂帮他润滑。

紧致的甬道还没有人来开发过，才伸进一只指节就生硬地卡住，疼得金珉奎嘴里直喊，还差点要落泪，全圆佑又得耐心地哄，亲这里亲那里，被亲得满身吻痕，捏捏乳头又在他腹肌上画圈挠痒转移他注意力，折腾了不知道多久才终于让后穴吃进去足够量的手指，几乎能畅通无阻地在已经湿软的后穴滑动扩张。

“哥？你、你要进来了吗？”金珉奎察觉到不再有更多的手指伸进来，对方的动作仅仅只剩下本来就已经伸进去的手指的滑动，判断出他应该是要进来了，于是怯生生地回头问了一声，果不其然得到了一个肯定的答案。

“嗯，你忍着点，我尽量轻点。”

当然即便动作再怎么轻，全圆佑那根粗壮又再次勃起的性器和他那几根手指还是没法比，好不容易纳进一个前端，金珉奎就真的忍不住含在眼里的泪水，止不住地落泪。

“哭什么呢，做爱不都是这样吗？是得痛，但是痛过了一阵，等双方磨合好了，就顾不上痛了。”

“但是，但是……”

“但是什么？”

“你再慢点，再慢点……”

“好好好我再慢点。”全圆佑似乎已经习惯了用亲吻安慰金珉奎，先是亲亲他的嘴唇，转而又去亲他的乳头，含住一边哈气啃咬，另一边也是用手指拧着，时不时用指腹上的薄茧摩擦几下，害金珉奎又转移了注意力，他便趁机把自己送进去，直到完全捅了进去，才发出了一声满足的长叹。

金珉奎的后穴被性器塞得难当，肿胀感十足，但痛感过去就是过去了，程度已经没有刚才这么剧烈而且令他害怕，于是他小心翼翼地问全圆佑。“哥要动了吗？”

他们是正面的姿势，在全圆佑这个角度看来金珉奎所有表情都能看得一清二楚，当然他那点犹豫和期待也看得清晰，“嗯。”

于是便伸手扶住了金珉奎的腰，开始小幅度得抽插起来。

他本来就已经完全进去了，小幅度抽插也离不了多少，只不过是让初尝性事的金珉奎有个适应，没想到一个没注意歪打正着就正好捅到了他的敏感点，顿时一阵酥麻的快感从尾椎骨上升蔓延至全身，他舒服得脚趾蜷缩下意识夹紧后穴，一个没收住，张嘴就是一个悠长的呻吟。

金珉奎爽了，被他突然收紧的动作可苦了全圆佑，也不知道是该按自己心意来还是再照顾一下金珉奎这个初哥，没想到对方倒是主动得很，两条腿一勾挂到他肩上。

“圆佑哥，继续呀，好舒服哦……”

只不过刚开始，金珉奎的脸就已经止不住的泛红，偏偏他还不知死活，见全圆佑停下动作更是媚着声音去勾他。

他果然天生就是会勾人的，连声音都这么可爱，怎么连自己在发嗲都不知道的？

全圆佑忍不住失笑出声，终于遂了金珉奎的愿，开始慢慢动了起来，起初还是像刚才一般小动作却不再寻他的敏感点，后面见金珉奎确实是适应了才逐渐加大了幅度，把自己抽得更出，又挺腰撞进去，一下一下撞进里面，每每都找准了位置，每顶一下都能听见来自金珉奎几欲跑调的尖叫呻吟。

他的性器早在刚才就被弄得射过一次，这下又被全圆佑操得再次勃起，晃晃悠悠的也不让他碰，就要让他生生被操射。他被顶得一顿一顿，自己也不知道自己在喊什么叫什么，快感仿佛就像海浪一样向他涌来，一波来完还有一波，似乎永远都不会停，他又被逼得射了一次，全部溅到了全圆佑的胸前。他也不介意，继续掰着他的腿操他。

“等、等一下，这样太过了……太快了……”金珉奎连话都说不了连续的，断断续续的全圆佑也听不大清，于是便决定暂时忽视，直到他终于心满意足地射了一次，把自己抽出来射进套里打好结扔到一边，又去摸了个新的拆开给自己套上，顺带还从正装口袋里摸出一条领带。

“可以绑手吗？还是蒙眼好？你会更兴奋吗？以前直播的时候你不是也答应过这样的请求吗？”虽然全圆佑嘴上还在询问他，但还没得出他的答案便已经自顾自的选择了蒙眼，并且又不知道从哪里弄来一根别的绳子类的东西把他的两个手腕给绑住了。

简直就是任人鱼肉。

他果然没想错，全圆佑可能真的是个变态。

在下一轮激烈性事即将来临之前，金珉奎不由得又想起当初的想法，并且给了自己一个实在的认证。

不过也还行。

而且他敢肯定，他们还有会以后的。


End file.
